


Somewhat Inappropriate

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broyles has to punish Olivia’s unsubordinated behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Inappropriate

A/N: Huge thanks for my betas @fandomlovevi, @kristune and @1fringelover

 

Olivia would be lying if she said she didn’t know when it all started. She remembered the first stern look Broyles gave her and how it affected her, the deep sound of his voice ordering her around and reprimanding her for every single wrong decision she made. At first it drove her insane with anger but deep inside Olivia felt a small pang of arousal within her at the deep sound of his voice saying her name.

“Dunham!” she felt a small shudder when she heard him behind her, the first time he went to her office. It was something about a report, she couldn’t remember exactly what because mostly she was focused on the scent of his cologne as he stepped closer to her, making every nerve in her body tingle slightly.

And maybe it was her who took the first step for a kiss, it wouldn’t matter now. Olivia was very much aware of the moment she decided to let her defenses down and let him know how much he affected her with one single look. Broyles took her cue and next thing her report and files were carelessly thrown all over the floor in one push, to give room for her when he pushed her on the desk. He grabbed her with possessive hands, exploring every inch of her body with the same demanding and harsh tone he used to talk to her, like she was his and no one else’s. The first time they had sex she worried about the other agents hearing them through the thin door and she held back a loud moan by biting at his shoulder as he pulled hard at her hair.

If Olivia were honest with herself, she would even admit she was sore the next day, bruises covering her skin in places no one else could see. And an angry hickey on the top of her breast. She noticed a tiny smile on Broyles face as she walked by him, nodding a good morning to her boss.

The second time they met was in his office, bent against his desk, Olivia tugging hard against the edges of his desk as he took her from behind, each thrust reaching a spot in her that made Olivia moan loudly, so loudly he had to cover her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet, while she let the waves of orgasm rise within her in abandon.

“Be quiet, Dunham,” he whispered against her ear as she swallowed a muffled moan, coming against him, so intense it left her legs shaky for an hour after she left his office.

The third time they did it, Olivia asked him to not use lube. It was the first time he considered moving their little escapades to a more private place, fearing someone might have heard her loud noises as they passed by his office.

When Olivia lost account of how many times they had met, she realized how much she enjoyed the power play with him. She was aware of it when they met by chance in the parking lot, while she walked to her SUV to drive home.

“Dunham,” he nodded in her direction and she nodded back, pausing to gather her keys. Broyles walked towards her, stopping a few inches away; close enough for her to feel the familiar scent of his cologne, mixed with his own musky scent, yet still at a professional distance for the occasional observer.

But if anyone would look closer, they would see Broyles unzipping his pants and freeing his cock to Olivia’s hands that fisted him into an erection and kept teasing him, her touch from casually rubbing at his tip to repetitive and certain motions, fisting his whole length while her other hand worked on his balls. Broyles tried to keep a calm expression, while giving her instructions on what to do, until he couldn’t help but close his eyes as he felt the orgasm swapping him from every coherent thought as he came in her hands. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the tiniest of the mischievous smiles on her lips, her tongue lusciously licking her fingers clean of his seed.

There’s an interesting intimacy that builds up between two people that have a strict sexual relationship. To Olivia, Broyles still was the boss, the one that only granted her limited access to case files and the one responsible for her actions to their superiors. To Broyles, Olivia assumed, she was this little pleasant distraction that would blow him without questioning because he told her to. And because she liked being told so, he soon realized. Olivia knew Broyles was aware of this trait of her personality she wasn’t aware herself until their escapades had started, and he learned how to use it to his favor. He seemed fond of reprimanding her in front of other agents and making her lose her temper so he could ‘have a word’ in particular with her in his office. First time he did that, Olivia got quite pissed at her boss and she was sure she made it clear to him. Unfortunately to her, her act of insubordination got her punished. That day she was punished with a wooden ruler he had laying around on his desk, five angry slaps against her ass.

And as Broyles suspected, her constant insubordination lately was directly connected to his creativity in making up different punishment methods for the slim blonde. Still, as he had noticed from her reactions, the most effective equipment of punishment was his own hand, striking hard against her ass cheeks right after a long speech in which he reprimanded her for her behavior.

It wasn’t different when she had to hand in her report on their latest case.

“Agent Dunham. Come in.”

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Olivia asked, as she entered Broyles office, stopping by the door.

“Yes, Dunham, close the door.”

She did as requested and walked to him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Broyles eyed Olivia carefully, walking past her and towards the door.

“I read your latest report, Dunham,” he said, locking the door. He had removed his jacket before she arrived and, as he walked towards her again, so he was facing her, he started folding the sleeves of his white shirt.

“Ok,” she said, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

“It was sloppy and unclear. Not what I expect from an agent under my command here.”

“I think it was appropriate, sir.”

“I don’t agree. I think you should revise it and rewrite it. From scratch.”

Olivia looked up at him. She was sure her report was accurate and as perfect as an FBI report could be. She let a tiny smile play on her lips for only a second.

“I refuse to do it, sir,” she replied, eyes focused on him. She could feel her body quivering slightly from the arousal. To some couples, foreplay was made of heated kisses and fondling. To them, that was the foreplay. Olivia loved every minute of it.

Broyles smiled a half-crooked smirk, a huff coming out of his lips.

“I’m afraid there’ll be another punishment measure on your record. Don’t you think it’ll affect your promotion, Dunham?”

“I don’t want to be promoted, sir.”

“You don’t? You want to be my subordinate for the rest of your career, is that what you mean?”

“For as long as you want me, sir. I feel like you make me… blossom as an agent.”

“But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want… or, better, do you like being my subordinate?”

Olivia turned her face to look better at him, her green eyes sparkling. That odd little woman, he thought, chuckling. She loves it so much.

“I do, sir. Very much.”

“Very well. Then you can’t complain about my methods.”

“I won’t, sir.”

Broyles walked around her, examining her figure, pondering her words.

“Take off your pants, Dunham,” he ordered in a stern voice. Olivia frowned, slightly confused, but started unbuckling her belt and opened her flyer, letting the soft fabric of the trousers slide down her legs. Broyles let out a small chuckle at the sight of her simple black panties and the slight discomfort on her face. “Your panties too, Dunham, I want to see your gorgeous white ass.”

She did as he told her and waited, excitement starting to rush over her. Broyles went behind her, removing her jacket and throwing it over a chair. His fingers moved to her chest to unbutton her shirt slowly, taking his time to caress her skin. Olivia sighed, a shiver running up her spine, and her nipples hardened at the feel of his warm fingers sliding down to her stomach in a slow caress. He kissed the exposed skin of her neck, as he worked on the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts to the cool air of the office. Broyles let the garment fall down her shoulders, as he moved to touch her, both hands on grabbing her breasts in the familiar possessiveness that made her groan lowly, arching her back against him.

“Lean against the table,” Broyles said, pushing her against it, warm rough hands now sliding down her back and resting on her hips, squeezing her lightly. He took his time to caress her skin, enjoying the sight of his huge hand against her delicate paleness, curving against her ass cheeks. He slid his fingers between her, enjoying the soft hiss she let out.

“Now, I’m going to punish you for your sloppy work and you’re going to stay silent. I don’t want to hear you make any noise.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If you do make a noise, your punishment will be harder. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Olivia braced herself, waiting for him to start and supported her weight on her elbows. The first slap came down hard, noisy, echoing in the office and making her body jolt with the impact, the sharp pain of Broyles’ hand making a rush of excitement pool straight between her legs. He repeated the action, harder this time and Olivia bit her lower lip to remain silent, as his slaps became faster and harsher against her skin, until she could feel it burning and hot from his ministrations. Olivia tried to hold back a moan, which came out like a strangled whimper, a sound she would be embarrassed of if she wasn't so focused on being quiet.

He repeated the process on the other cheek, not caring if she would have to spend a couple hours afterwards not being able to sit down. When he was satisfied, Broyles, caressed her ass slowly, tenderly, squeezing her skin, applying little slaps to soothe her.

“I hope that’s enough for you to learn your lesson this time, Dunham,” he said, sliding his hand under her, touching her between her legs and finding her soaked wet, arousal pooling from his ministrations. Olivia groaned loudly, not being able to hold it back when his fingers made contact with her folds, unceremoniously rubbing against her with the familiarity of someone who has done that many times before.

“It seems that not only you aren’t ashamed of being punished but you actually like it, Dunham. My my, how wet you are…” he said, leaning against her, lowering his body against her back and pressing his hardening cock against her ass. He used his knee to push her legs further apart, to give him better access to her and pushed a long finger into her, swirling it.

“Oh, god,” she moaned, as low as she could, when he pushed in a second finger, carelessly fucking her, the friction making wet sounds echo in the room.

“Be quiet. I don’t want you to utter a word or make a sound, do you understand me?”

“Yes… yes, sir,” she gasped, her breathing coming quicker now. His mouth was so close to her ear that his breath was blowing against her, hot, humid, making her quiver. Either that or an orgasm was building up inside her.

Broyles felt her contracting against him, her harsh uneven breathing and muffled moans came out as grunts, as Olivia buckled against him, trying to make him rub at her clit while he pushed his fingers in and out of her.

“No!” she whined when he removed his hand, pressing hard against her ass. Olivia turned her head to look behind her, eyed pleading with him to continue “No, please sir, don’t stop! I’m so close!”

Broyles let out a small chuckle, watching her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and moved his fingers to her lips, which she licked, sucking them into her mouth, swallowing her own juices.

“You ought to learn to be patient, Dunham, rushing things will only make your punishment harder,” he said, as she finished licking his fingers. He pulled her towards him, kissing her hungrily, tasting her tangy arousal in her tongue.

He parted from her and walked behind his desk, grabbing a bottle of lube from inside his drawer. Olivia watched him as he closed the drawer and disappeared from her sight behind her. Soon the cold feel of the lube on his fingers touched her in a generous amount, pressing at the entrance between her ass cheeks. He teased her anus with the tip of his finger, pushing it inside, teasing her, making sure it was enough. Broyles pulled her for another kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth like he owned her, his finger still teasing her, feeling her relax against him pushing a second one, spreading her open. He unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out, its head glistening with pre come and rubbed himself slightly, moaning against her mouth

He pulled away from her, focusing on his lower body, spreading her with both hands. Broyles smiled when he saw Olivia letting her body fall fully against the desk, pushing her ass up and against him, allowing better access to her, suppressing another moan.

“What do you want, Dunham?”

“Fuck me, sir. Hard.”

He positioned his penis between her ass cheeks and pulled his fingers out of her and, before she could even utter a sound, pushed his cock inside her in one fast movement, stilling once he was fully inside. Broyles slid his hand up her arching back, touching every ripple of her spine and stopping over her shoulder, giving her time to adjust to him, her breathing coming out in harsh pants. He started moving slowly, speeding up as he felt her relax against him. Her head rested against her arm, which she was biting to muffle her moans as he pushed harder against her, pumping into her. Broyles moved his hand to touch her clit, circling it roughly, making a loud sound come out of her. He felt her tensing around him, squeezing tightly against him, her whole body shaking as the orgasm built up fast. Olivia buckled up, meeting his thrusts, as she rode the waves of her orgasm, letting it take her. Broyles wrapped his other arm around her, pushing away unruly strands of hair that fell off her ponytail, to look at her face, flushed, sweaty, almost breathless. He kept pushing inside her in strong deep strokes, feeling his own orgasm building up inside him, still roughly rubbing her clit. The harder he rubbed her, the louder she moaned.

Broyles came inside her, still touching her as he pushed her over another orgasm, her not being able to hold back the loud moan that came out of her throat anymore, body shuddering against his.

Olivia fell limp on his desk. Broyles slowed the pace of his fingers between her legs, touches against her clit now feather light, the last tremors still rocking her body. She felt too exhausted to move anymore, letting out a breathy moan when she felt him pulling out of her.

“Good girl, Dunham,” he said, caressing her back “But you still didn’t learn your lesson. I told you to be quiet; I don’t want you making noises here.”

He zipped back his pants and, as she moved to do the same, he placed a hand over her hip “Don’t. Stay still,” he said. Olivia frowned, turning to look at him, as he moved around the room and going behind his desk, looking for something in his drawer once again. He finally found a 3 inches long and 1.5 inches wide red butt plug and flashed her a wicked smile as Olivia’s eyes widened.

“What are you…?”

“I was thinking of a harsher punishment for you when I came across this,” he said, showing her the object in his hand, its shiny rubber texture glistening, as he slid his fingers over its length, the other tightly wrapped around its base “And I think it’s just perfect.”

Broyles walked back to his place behind her, once again letting his hand caress her ass, squeezing her still reddened flesh. Olivia let out another breathy moan as she felt the cold tip of the plug at her entrance, coated with lube, as it pushed its way into her slowly, excruciating slowly, stretching her. Her whole body shook as arousal started to pool once again between her legs. Broyles waited for her to adjust to its length and width before pushing it into her all the way, stopping when the object was fully inside her.

“There. Put your pants back.”

“What?!”

“You’re going to wear it for the rest of the day. When I meet you at the motel this evening, I want you to be wearing it, do you understand me?”

She was breathless, still bent against the desk, trying to sink in this new information. Olivia moved, trying to stand up and feeling the object inside her, filling her in an uncomfortable yet arousing fashion. She pulled up her pants and zipped them, testing the feel of the plug inside her, hitting a different spot in her that made her gasp.

“Do you understand what I said, Dunham?”

“Yes… yes, sir.”

Olivia blinked, as he sat casually behind his desk, gathering his reports, going back to work. She bent slowly to gather her shirt and jacket, still adjusting to the odd feel of the plug filling her.

“That would be all. You’re dismissed.”

“But… sir, I don’t think I can work with this thing up my ass!”

Broyles eyed her sternly, letting her aware she had crossed some line.

“I don’t think this is an appropriate subject to bring up here and now, Dunham. Now, you’re dismissed.”

Olivia nodded, putting on her shirt and jacket, while he seemed to be busy with other things. She was pretty sure that somewhere in the FBI guidelines she’d find that getting spanked and fucked in a Federal building and walking around it wearing a butt plug was somewhat inappropriate too, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him that just now. She sighed, resigned to her situation and walked out of the office, very aware of her new companion for the day in each step she took.

 

END


End file.
